Tattooed Heart
by Arsenal Blue
Summary: Jack really likes Jamie. But there is one problem: Claude. Claude is Jamie's boyfriend. There is also a third guy that likes Jamie. And Manny has something special arranged for Jamie. Will there be a new Guardian? Or will there be a Prince of Darkness? JACK/JAMIE! with Dark!Jamie. BenneFrost, Dark belief , and Clamie. Cover art credit goes to Fluffy-Fuzzy-Ears on deviantART.
1. Movie Night

Jamie and his friends were having a movie night at his house. They were watching a scary movie. Jamie cuddled up into his boyfriend, Claude. He hid his eyes and made a little squeaking sound at the sight of an arm being ripped off by a masked murderer with a chainsaw.

Claude chuckled, "You picked the movie. Are you scared?" He laughed

Jamie punched his arm playfully, "First of all, Cake picked this movie. Second, I am scared, so hold me till the scary part goes away."

"I have no problem with that," Claude happily wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, "I like holding you."

"I know you dont." Jamie said with a smirk.

"Can you two love birds quiet down?" Said Pippa, "Or else get a room!"

"Yeah, we're trying to watch here. Go make love in your room or something" said Claude's very annoyed twin brother, Caleb.

Claude blushed then glared at his twin brother, "Aww, your so cute when you blush. And hey, maybe they're right. Lets go to my room." Jamie said.

"Kay, at least we'll be alone." Claude said blushing.

They got up to go To Jamies room, "Hey, where are you guys going? Your gonna miss the part where the girl gets her head sawed off by the crazy chainsaw person." Said a too excited Cupcake.

"Um, no thanks Cuppy." Said Jamie, who was very grossed out, "I don't know why we have these movie nights."

They go to Jamies room. Jamie walks into his room followed by Claude. Once the door was closed, Jamie was pushed up against the wall and he felt something crash on his lips. It took him a second to realise what was going on. He pulled Claude in more to deepen their already passionate kiss. Claude lifted Jamie up and carried him to his bed and dropped him. He broke of the kiss to take off his and Jamie's shirt off, then they continued kissing.

"Someones eager." Jamie said inbetween kisses. Claude could feel Jamie smile against his lips

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Claude, trailing his fingers up and down Jamie's back.

Jamie chuckled on Claude's lips,"Your just lucky my mom's out."

"Yes!" Was what Jack Frost said when he busted through the window. Being forced to have a 4 hour meeting and being the Guardian of fun, you would've done it too. "Take me home!" The wind did as he commanded and carried him back to Burgess. He was excited to see his first believer (and secret crush) again. Even though he saw him two days ago.

He really liked spending time with Jamie. He knew that Jamie and his friends were having a movie night tonight, but he thought that he could crash it.

He flew for half an hour until he reached his destination. He wanted to suprise them so he tried to come in through Jamie's window. He crashed into Jamie's bedroom. Not what he planned to do.

"What the!" was the first thing he heard. He looked up and was shocked at the sight he saw. He saw his innocent, young Jamie on his bed, half naked with Claude, who was also half naked lying on top of him.

"Uhh..." was all Jack could say. Jamie quickly pushed Claude off of him and quickly got up to put on his shirt and tossed Claude's shirt to him.

"Hi, Jack! Uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a Guardian meeting." Jamie said, buttoning his pants.

"Hey, Jack." Said Claude, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey," Jack said akwardly. He knew they were together, but he didn't know they were serious. He always felt something for Jamie ever since that night Jamie first saw him. When he started growing up and looking older, his feelings grew more and more. When Jamie told him a a couple of months ago that he was gay and that he was dating Claude, he confirmed his feelings for Jamie was love... and that he hated Claude. He hated seeing them together, seeing them be all lovey dovey, he hated it when Claude wraps his arms around his Jamie.

_What does he see in him, _thought Jack, _I just dont get it._ Jamie is innocent and pure, and what he just saw was definately not innocent or pure, even though he wanted to do those kind of things with Jamie.

"Um, sorry If I interupted your little session," he said "but I thought it would be nice to scare you guys while you watch your movie."

"Well, the others are downstairs in the living room watching a scary movie, go scare them." Claud said, annoyance obviously in his voice.

"Claude!"

"Nah, its fine. I think I will go scare them." he said happily. He waked out the door and closed it. He walked towards the stairs then flew back to Jamies door and listen in.

"Claude, whats your problem?!" he could hear Jamie scold.

"He interupted us."

"Thats no reason to be annoyed. You were practically yelling at him!"

"I don't really like him." At least they have something in common.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, you liked him since you were thirteen,"

_Wait, did he say what i think he said, _Jack thought to himself, _Jamie likes me?!_ Joy filled his being at those words. Jamie likes him!

"So what? Are you really that jealous? I told you already, I gave up on him a year after. You know that. Plus, I love you."

"Yea, I'm jealous. I've loved you ever since we were kids! Ever since Jack came to you in this very room, you kept talking about him. You know how much that hurt me? And I know you still like him. I see it in the way you look at him. In the way you talk to him."

There was a long pause, "Look, you have nothing to worry about. We've been tohether for a year now. I love, and will always love you."

Wow, Jamie liked him? He wished he'd liked Jamie sooner, then he probably would've been making out with Jamie right now. It would've never work out anyway. Jamie was human. Jack was immortal. Jamie would grow old and die.

A loud thud on the door interupted his train of thought and he hit his head on the ceiling.

"Claude, stop! How am I supposed to hide these hickeys from my mom?" Yup his Jamie was not innocent. But he still wanted to do those things with him. " Lets go downstairs, I think their watching a different movie now."

"Sure, after a while."

_Damn! _Jack thought, he needed to go downstairs. He flew down the hall and downstairs. He quietly hovered over the group of teens and yelled: "Boo!"

All the kids screamed. They all turned around, when they saw Jack, they all laughed.

"Jack!" Said little Sophie, who ran up to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Jack." said Monty, who repositioned his glasses

"Hey guys. I've been eavesdropping on Jamie and Claude, and I need you guys to act like i've been here for a while. Kay? Ok." he dropped down on the couch next to Pippa.

"Um, ok. We were just about to watch X-men: Last Stand." said Cupcake, putting X-men in the DVD player.

They watch past the trailers, and when the menu came on, Jamie and Claude came down. "Cool, we're watching X-men. This is the only movie where Kitty is in the movie more." said Jamie.

"Ok, we get it. Your favorite character is Kitty." said Pippa

"My favorite is Rogue, 'cause when she takes people's powers, it causes them pain." said Cupcake.

"My favorite is Iceman." said Jack

"Of course" Claude said, as he sat down on the one person couch. Jamie sat on the floor in front of Claude.

Through out the whole movie, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of Jamie. He wished his arms were wraped around Jamie. He looked at his lips. How he wanted to kiss them. He looked at his eyes, his big, beautiful hazel eyes. He could look at them all day. Then he looked down to his neck and saw hickeys on both sides of it. How he wanted to be the one to give them to him. He loved everything about Jamie. He especially loved his voice. Jamie can seriously sing. He can also play guitar. Jack saw Jamie play it a few times. And he had to say, Jamie looked good with it.

Jack didn't know that Claude was glaring at him while he checked his boyfriend out. Claude knew that Jack liked Jamie. He also knew that, no matter how many times Jamie tells him, Jamie will always like Jack.

_Why did Jack have to come into our lives?_ Thought Claude.

Unknown to them all, up on the moon, the Man-on-the-Moon, or Manny, watched them all. He has been keeping an eye on Jamie for a few months now. He thinks that Jamie would be a good Guardian. In a while, when he deemed Jamie ready, he will become the Guardian of Truth.


	2. Sleepy Encounter

_Hi! So I totally forgot to write an A/N for the first chapter. so this is my first fic ever in like the history of ever. so I hope its good. ;P I'm a total BenneFrosty. I'm making Sophie 10 and shes a valley girl._

**Disclaimer:** _y'all know I don't own anything ;P_

* * *

After the movie, Monty's mom called and told him to come home, so he walked home, which wasn't that far. They all lived close together.

Sophie and Pippa sat on the stairs and did their girly things. Pippa liked hanging around Sophie, considering Sophie is 10 years old and Pippa is 16. she would hangout with Cake, but she is really violent and she likes guy stuff. Pippa is a girly girl and the only girly things that Cake likes so far is ponies, horses, and unicorns. Even though Pippa is a girl, she still likes to hangout with Cake and the guys. its just that she needs a girl to talk to, and she can't get a girl out of Cupcake. So that girl is Sophie.

Caleb and Cupcake were playing a fighting game while Jack sat on the couch, watching them play their game. Jamie and Claude were on the other side of the room, Jamie strumming on his guitar while he talked to his boyfriend. Pippa didn't know why but Jack kept glancing Jamie and Claude's way

"Hey Soph, do you know why Jack is acting weird?" Pippa asked Sophie, "I mean, first he was eavesdropping on Jamie and Claude, then when we were watching X-men, I noticed that Jack kept staring at Jamie. Now he's looking at Jamie and..."

Sophie looked up from her iPhone screen and took a sip of her soda, "Like, continue"

"I think that Jack likes Jamie."

Sophie spit her soda on the floor in front of her. She got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a dish towel and started wiping up her mess.

"Um... ok."

"Think about it, Jack was eavesdropping on Claude and Jamie. He was staring at Jamie for like, most of the movie. He's staring at Jamie right now. He also doesn't really like Claude much. and Claude is Jamie's boyfriend. What does that tell you?"

Sophie got up after she finished cleaning up her mess and threw the dish towel on the dinning table, "That Jack likes Jamie and that he's, like, totally jealous of Claude. Like really jealous of him. I want someone to be jealous of whoever my future boyfriend will be. That'll be, like, totes cool." Did she mention that Sophie likes to talk in a valley girl accent? " Hey, I just noticed that Claude doesn't really like Jack either. Why is that?"

"Maybe he thinks that Jack likes Jamie too." At that moment, Pippa's phone rang. She checked it and squealed loudly.

"Like, what was that for?"

"You know that cute guy I was talking about yesterday, Ethan?" Sophie nodded, "Well just texted me."

They both squealed happily. Both already forgetting about the 'Jack problem'.

"Hey, shut it back there!" Yelled Cupcake.

They both quieted down then started to laugh. "So what'd he say?"

* * *

Jack watched as Jamie strummed on his guitar. He looked good. Jamie started laughing at something that Claude said.

_Lucky bastard,_ thought Jack.

"Jack? Jack? JACK!" Yelled Cake.

Jack looked towards Cake and Caleb, "Yea?"

"Well damn. I've been trying to get your attention for like, a year! Ya wanna play?" Cake asked holding out the remote control.

"Um, I'm still not used to all this new technology stuff."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you could learn." Caleb said.

"Nah, its alright."

"Caleb! Mom said we have to go home." Yelled Claude, who apparently got a text from his mom.

_Thank you. _Thought Jack

"Hey, I got to go soon." Cupcake said.

"Oh look at the time! I gotta go too. My dad said he trusted me to come back home in time and I don't want to dissapoint," Pippa said. She picked up her purse and stuffed her phone in it. "Bye Soph. Bye guys, see y'all at school tomorrow. Bye Jack." And she was out the door. She bumped into Ms. Bennett on her way out. "Oh my gosh. I should watch where I'm going. Sorry Ms. Bennett. Bye!" Then she ran off to her house. Which was only a few houses down Jamie's.

Ms. Bennett chuckled, "Bye Pippa!" Then she entered the house. When she entered the house, Jack flew to the top of the stairs.

"Hi mommy!" Sophie said as she hugged her mom.

"Hi mom." Jamie said. Ms. Bennett said hi to everyone in the room.

"Hey Ms. Bennett. I was just about to leave." Said Cupcake as she and Caleb cleaned up the area they played in. Cupcake grabbed her bag and her X-men movie and headed towards the door. "Bye." She said then left.

Ms. Bennett took her jacket and heels off and started walking to her room. "Ok, bye guys. Gotta get some sleep." Then she opened the door and dissapeared in her room.

"Claude, lets go. Moms waiting." said Caleb.

"Alright. Go on. I need to get something from Jamie's room. I'll catch up." "Sure" was the reply he received.

Then Jack remembered that some places need frost and snow. "Crap! Gotta go!" He flew down the stairs and was out the door.

* * *

Claude opened Jamie's bedroom door and grabbed his belt he forgot to put on when they were interupted earlier. Jamie fell on his back on his bed. "See you tomorrow." He said.

Claude climbed on top of Jamie and started kissing his neck. Going up to his chin and finally ending up on Jamie's lips, which tasted like watermelon. His hands creeping up Jamie's shirt then started playing with Jamie's nipples. Whiched made Jamie moan. Then his hands trailed down to his abs then he started unzipping his his pants.

"Not now." Jamie moaned in between kisses.

"Fine. But I'll be back." He said smiling against Jamie's lips. "Bye, sexy." he gave him one more kiss then out the door was with he.

Jamie smiled towards the roof then stared at the window. He frowned, on the window was frost. Was Jack here? Maybe it was from when he crashed into the room. But it would have already melted off. He was going to ask Jack the next time he saw him. He decided to take a shower so he got up and headed towards the bathroom, taking a towel.

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Thought Jack loudly as he flew from Jamie Bennett's home,_ I think that I left frost on the window. Ughh, stupid!_

He watched as Claude kissed Jamie. How he wanted to choke Claude to death. He wanted Jamie. Bad. He sighed and continued flying to deliver snow to the world.

* * *

In the shadows of 16 year old Jamie's room, sat the one and only, Pitch Black. He watched as the young African-American kissed young Jamie. He had to say, he liked what he saw. Well namely, Jamie.

He watched as Jamie walked back into the bedroom all wet and with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He took it off and started drying his long, choppy, chocolate brown hair. Pitch liked what he saw underneath the towel. Pitch liked his lips as he looked at Jamie's body up and down. Jamie continued to drying off the rest of his body. When he was finished drying himself, he put on some pajama pants and went to sleep shirtless. Jamie layed down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with the help of Pitch's nightmare sand. Pitch started walking towards Jamie's bed. He made sure Jamie was sleeping very very hard using his nightmare sand. He stood over Jamie's sleeping body and stared at his face. Pitch took off his robe and was wearing only a pair of pants. He got on top of Jamie and started kissing him. Jamie tasted like watermelon. He liked it. His hands trailed down Jamie's muscular chest then down to his abs, finger playing with Jamie's navel. He stopped kissing Jamie and sat straight and pulled Jamie's pants down. Man, this boy is sexy. He started kissing Jamie's neck and then trailed his tongue down from his neck down to his stomach. Then he stuck his tongue in Jamie's belly button. He smiled as he heard Jamie moan in his sleep. He stared at Jamie's dick. He licked the head of his cock, which made Jamie moan more. Pitch was about to shove Jamie's sexy dick in his mouth until the bright moon light shined itself into Jamie's room.

"Stop this madness, Black!" Pitch heard Manny yell in his mind.

"Do you always have to ruin my fun, old man? What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me?" Said Pitch, who was very annoyed.

"Exactly."

"No you won't. 'Cause you can't. If you could, you would have done so a long time ago. Now leave and let me make this sexy boy lose his virginity."

"No."

"Why? Give me a reason other than he saved your sorry asses six years ago when he was a kid.!"

"He going to- He's a kid." He quickly caught himself. "We protect children."

Pitch thought for a second. "You're going to make him one of your stupid Guardians, are you!" Pitch yelled at the moon in the dark sky. "Well not if I make him my Prince of Darkness." He laughed evily. He got up and his robes flew back onto his body then he put a hand in front of Jamie's face. Black nightmare sand came from Pitch's hands and started going into Jamie's mouth, nose, and eyes. Manny acted quickly and teleported Pitch to his lair.

Pitch laughed evily. "I might not have finished, but its still there." Then he sent a sweet nightmare to Jamie.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Jamie yelled when he woke up from a horrible nightmare. "What kind of dream was that?" He dreamt that he was being brutally raped by Pitch. What was worse was that he sort of liked it.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face with water and when he looked at the mirror, he yelped. His hair was as black as night, his eyes were yellow with slits, and he was very pale. He blinked a couple times then looked back at the mirror. He looked normal again. He figured that he was just hallucinating and went back to bed.

* * *

Um... so yea. I know that y'all be waitin for the bennefrost thing but yall have to wait for me to work my Arsenalishiness kay. and I will work my Arsenalishiness on the next chapter ;)

is something happening to Jamie? Will Jack wring Claude's neck? Will Pippa get a new Boyfriend? Find out in the next Chappie! Arsenal Out! (Not really the pippa part ;))


	3. Side Effects

HEY MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS!...No? ok. SO, this chapter will contain BenneFrost...sort of. I am not really proud of this chapter. I like its idea but its sort of quick and sloppy. I hope you like it.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

When Jamie entered his school, he was tackled and pushed up on the lockers. Then he was kissed. He knew it was Claude so he kissed back. Kids started cheering and clapping.

"Mmm, watermelon." Whispered Claude dreamily. He made sure that only Jamie heard him.

"What's this for?" Jamie asked smiling against his boyfriends lips.

Claude pulled away and smiled. "What? A guy can't kiss his boyfriend in public?"

"He can. But why did he have to tackle and push his boyfriend on the wall for. By the way, his boyfriend is still shoved hard against the wall." He laughed. Claude let go and gave Jamie one last kiss then they walked towards their friends hand in hand.

"Hey, peoples." Said Jamie. They all started talking, waiting for the bell to ring, until Jamie felt weird and said he needed to use the bathroom. The bathroom was empty when he entered. He washed his face with water and when he looked back at the mirror, he looked like he did last night. The black hair, yellow eyes, and the very pale skin. He stared at his reflection for a long time until Claude entered the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you alright? You have been in here for a while." Claude asked concerned. He blinked and yelped as Jamie appeared in front of him when Jamie was at the sink.

Jamie threw himself in Claude's arms and shoved his lips to Claude's lips. They started kissing heatedly for a long amount of time. Claude started kissing Jamie's neck. While he did, Jamie looked at the mirror, staring intensely at the yellow eyes that were staring back at him.

The bell rang and he shook his head. When he looked back at the mirror, he looked normal. He then realized the position he and Claude were in. He gently shoved Claude off him. "Uh... Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it." Claude said with a smile on his face. "You coming? I'm going to be late for P.E."

"You go on. I'll be fine." He said. When Claude left the bathroom, Jamie stared at the mirror, trying to see if he'll see the weird looking boy that was supposed to be him. When he was in his little trance, he felt like kissing and sleeping with someone. He also felt stronger and he was more aware of his surroundings. "What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself. He realized that the weird looking Jamie had the characteristics as Pitch Black. Could this be his doing? Most likely. But he's powerless and Jack told him that he was trapped in his lair. Then he realized that the tardy bell could ring any minute now. It wouldn't be the first time that he was tardy because he and Claude were making out in the bathroom.

He grabbed his bag and left for geometry. At the end of school, Jamie walked home with Claude. They talked until they reached Jamie's house. They kissed and said goodbye then Claude walked back to his house.

When Jamie entered his room, he threw his bag on his chair and collapsed on his bed. He turned on a random song on his phone and Fancy by Iggy Azalea played loudly on the speakers on his nightstand. He faintly heard knocking on his window and smiled. He looked at the window and saw the one and only, Jack Frost. "You really should lock your windows, you know. Strangers could sneak in and take something." Jack Frost said.

"Hey, Jackie," Jamie said. He noticed that Jack blushed a bit. "So what are ya doing here? I thought you said your only visiting during the weekends."

"Hey, Jamie," Said Jack. "Just wanted to see you."

"Cool." Said Jamie. Then Jamie remembered the frost on the window last night. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, were you near my window when you left last night?"

"Umm..." Jack decided to play dumb. "Hey, why does your neck have red spots on it?" It totally sounded like Jack was trying to change the subject. It seemed to have worked because Jamie walked to his mirror and looked at his neck. The weird thing was when Jack looked at the mirror, Jamie's chocolate brown hair was replaced with ink black hair. His beautiful, youthful skin was greyish. And his beautiful sparkly hazel eyes were replaced with glowing yellow ones that was staring at him through the mirror. But when he looked at Jamie, he looked like his normal, beautiful self. Jack blinked and jumped when Jamie appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Jamie stared at his bright blue eyes as Jack stared at Jamie's beautiful hazel eyes.

Jamie stared at Jack longingly. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care that Jamie had a boyfriend. He wanted Jamie and that was that. He grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him to his lips. He was surprised that Jamie kissed back. Jamie tasted like watermelon. Jack always wondered what Jamie tasted like. Now he knows. Jack couldn't believe this was happening to him. Jack pushed his tongue against Jamie's lips and was met with that wonderful taste again. Jamie opened his mouth and Jack shoved his tongue in his hot mouth. Their tongues explored each others mouths. Jack's hands trailed up Jamie's shirt and Jamie pushed Jack off of him and onto Jamie's desk. Jack mentally cursed himself for going too far. He started to apologize but was again surprised that Jamie kissed him hard. He fell onto Jamie's desk with Jamie in his arms. Jack happily obliged and pulled Jamie closer.

He tugged at Jamie's shirt, wanting it off. Jamie pulled away from the kiss and immediately connected their mouths once his shirt was off. They kiss for what felt like hours. Jack lifted Jamie by his thighs and walked over to Jamie's bed, mouths still connected. He sat on his bed with Jamie in his laps. Jack pulled away and took off his own shirt and kissed Jamie again. Jack's hands wandered all over Jamie's back. He stood up with Jamie on his hips. He dropped Jamie on the bed and got on top of him. They kiss and Jack starts unzipping Jamie's pants.

"Have you ever...you know...done it...before?" Jack asked in between kisses.

Jamie pulled away and stared at the frosty spirit on top of him. "No. But hey, I'm glad you're going to be my first." Jamie said lustfully.

"But you have a boyfriend." Jack said, getting worried.

Jamie leaned up to his ear. "Don't care." Jamie whispered, which made Jack's mouth water. But it was then that he knew Jamie wasn't Jamie. He should have known from the start. From when Jamie kissed him back. Jamie would never cheat on Claude. He was a loyal person. A good person. And there was also the weird mirror thing. He looked at the mirror on the wall and saw himself on top of a really pale Jamie with black hair. He stumbled off of Jamie.

"You're not Jamie."

Jamie got up and started walking towards him. "What are you talking about? I am Jamie and you know it." Jamie said in a weird voice. Like many voices saying the same thing at the same time.

_What the heck! Why is Jamie like this?!_ Jack thought,_ Wait, his weird reflection looked like Pitch. PITCH! This is all him! But...his powers betrayed him and he's trapped. I'm so confused._

He had a crazy idea but decided to use it anyway. He summoned one of his magical snowballs and tossed it lightly into Jamie's face, hoping something good will happen. Jamie wiped the snow off his face and blinked a couple times. Jack looked at the mirror and sighed in relief as he saw Jamie's hair and skin color go back to normal. He was very confused about that. He'll have to go take him to North.

Jamie sat on the bed. He looked like he had a headache. "What the hell is happening to me?" He whispered. Jack saw a tear roll off his cheek. He went and sat next to him and held him in his arms. Jamie started crying in his shoulder.

"Shh...hey what's going on? Why are you crying?" Jack asked Jamie. He hated seeing Jamie like this.

Jamie calmed down and explained the weird mirror thing and how it makes him feel. "It happened a few times already. But this time...when I was back to normal...it hurt. I tried not to cry but..." He said the last sentence quietly.

"Lets get you to North. I bet he knows what's happening." Jamie nodded and they stood up. Jamie thought for a second while he put on his jacket. "Do you like me? 'Cause you were the one who kissed me."

Jack cursed himself. He should have known that. Jamie couldn't possibly forget that they almost had sex a few minutes ago. "Umm, no I don't. I think that Pitch did something to you. Gave you powers or something."

"I'm pretty sure this is Pitch's doing, but I know that you're lying to me. When I looked at you, there was pure determination. And after I snapped out of my weird thing, you didn't care that you kissed me. I can tell when people lie to me. I don't know how, but I know." Jamie said proudly.

"Fine... I do like you." Jack said rubbing the back of his head. "But I know you like me too."

Jamie's face dropped "Where did you get that from? I only kissed you back because of my problem."

"I heard your conversation with Claude when I left you room yesterday." Jack said flatly. Jamie stared at Jack unbelievably.

"You what?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He yelped, holding his hands up.

Jamie sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything up to 'Oh Claude, you stupid pervert! Stop it! How am I going to hide these hickeys?'" Jack said.

"So you heard Claude say that I liked you." Then it hit Jamie. "Oh crap. What the hell am I going to tell Claude?"

"Why are you with him anyway?" He asked with a look of distaste on his face. "You like me."

"I _**liked**_ you."

"Aw, come on! I know you like me! You know you like me! Your stupid boyfriend even knows you like me! He even admitted that!" Jack yelled, getting mad.

"FINE! I still like you! What the hell do you want me to do?! What do you expect me to do?! Dump my boyfriend because my former crush says he likes me too?! That's not how it usually works! And even if I did, it wouldn't work out anyway! I would grow old and die! Or die from a heart attack or get run over by a truck! And you'll still be young, free and immortal!" Jamie yelled so loud that he grabbed at his throat and started coughing. Good thing his mom is at work and Sophie is at her friends house. Jack felt bad about making Jamie yell and get mad like that. He was going to apologize until the door opened.

Claude walked into Jamie's room and when he saw Jamie coughing violently, he ran to him. "Jamie, you alright? What the hell is going on here?"

"Great. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, ready to choke him.

Claude glared at him and walked up to Jack so that he was in his personal space. "I forgot to give _**my boyfriend**_'s textbook I was holding for him." Claude said, holding out Jamie's textbook out. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why the hell are you are you shirtless." He asked angrily.

"What the hell does it look like? I was about to have sex with your boyfriend." He said, not caring about him anymore.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled trying to go to Claude.

Claude stared at him with a very shocked look on his face. The shocked look turned to hurt as he looked at Jamie. Jack almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"...Y-yes. But its not what it looks like!" Jamie said, but Claude immediately turned around and punched Jack in the face. After a few seconds, Jamie's bedroom turned into an arena. "Stop! Stop it!" Jamie yelled trying to get Claude off of Jack, but was elbowed in the nose when Claude lifted his fist to punch Jack. Jamie's nose was bleeding like crazy and Jack got really mad. He flew carrying Claude with him by the neck. Claude screamed and tried to get out of his grip. "Ahh." He heard Jamie groan. He looked down at him. When Jamie looked at the two in the air he yelled in a very weird voice. Like when a lot of people say the same thing at the same time. "Jack, Claude stop! Get down here now!" Jamie covered his mouth after the words came out. Claude stopped fighting. Jack felt something surge through his body and he felt a very strong urge to do whatever Jamie says. He let go of Claude, who fell on the floor, but quickly got up and stood straight. Jack flew down immediately. Both of them were standing in front of Jamie, both looking like they were awaiting orders. Jamie was still clutching his lips. Jack tried to move, talk, do something, but his body and mouth wouldn't move at all. All he and Claude could do was look at Jamie. Jamie removed his hands and wiped the blood off his face. He tested his voice trying to see if it sounds weird. Jack really needed to take Jamie away to North. Now. Jamie looked at Jack and Claude. "Why do you to have to be idiots?" He asked. Jack and Claude didn't move. "Stop staring at me." He said in the weird voice. Jamie again covered his mouth. Jack felt him gain control of his body and was able to move. It seemed to be the same with Claude. Claude looked at Jack and tried to punch him again.

"Stop, it now before I wring your neck!" Jamie said in a very scary, demonic voice. Jamie's look changed to Pitch's for a second and he looked back to normal.

Claude's fist paused in the air, he looked absolutely terrified. Jack couldn't blame him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Claude yelled.

Jamie sighed. "Look I can explain. Me acting weird. Me and Jack kissing, I can expl-"

Jamie was cut off by Claude. "I don't want to hear it! You cheated on me, somethings happening to you and you're a freak! We're done." Claude said angrily. He started walking towards the door.

Jamie was on the verge of crying. Jack wanted to freeze Claude but realized that wouldn't make anything better. "No. Claude look, it's my fault." Jack said. Claude looked back. He was going to go on but was stopped by Jamie.

"No, it's alright. If he doesn't want to listen, it's his choice. I don't want to date assholes who don't let me talk. Lets go to North." He said hoarsely. Claude's angry expression turned to guilt as he saw Jamie on the floor with a bloody nose, red eyes, tears running down his cheeks and the devastated look on his face. He did that. He was going to say sorry but he held back, knowing he already said a lot of hurtful things. Jamie is having problems he should help fix them. But it was too late.

With a guilty look, he left his now ex-boyfriend's room.

Jack sighed and looked at Jamie. "Look. I'm sor-"

"I know. Can we go?" Jack nodded. He picked up his hoodie and put it on. He grabbed a snow globe from his pocket and tossed it in the air. The magical portal burst in color. Jamie tried to walk through but groaned painfully and clutched at his stomach. Jack frowned and picked Jamie up. Jamie was heating up. Not like fever heating up but like, microwave heating up. The frost on Jack's sweater started to melt. He hoped that North could help Jamie. He walked through the portal.

***WITH PITCH***

Pitch yelled loudly in frustration. "Curse you old man!" He yelled as he felt Manny winning over Jamie's body. He tattooed his heart with darkness that night in Jamie's room. Manny is slowly erasing the tattoo. "The boy will be mine!"

* * *

**FOR CONFUSED PEEPS!:** Ok! So basically, both Manny and Pitch are fighting for Jamie's body. And Jamie is feeling it and is having weird side effects.

YAY! I am done with chapter three! YAY! So if y'all be like "Where are the Guardians?!" Don't worry munchiez. They'll be in the next chapter! Alright then I am done here. Arsenal OUT! ;)


	4. Jamie Burns Up

**HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINZ! Hmmm... Imma call y'all that now. YAY! OK, lets get to the main reason why you're here... meeeeeee! jokes! LA LA LA**

**OK! I would like to thank Miss Geoffery Chaucer for reviewing! Hug your computer for me. Thank u! I'm sorry for taking long, I'm not the fasted typer and my parents and little brother keep on hogging my computer. I got this thang for my B-day while my parents both have iPads. ENOUGH OF MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS! Y'all here to read Bennefrost. Here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER****:** **Do I really have too? Like, y'all Jackaboos be like "Why the hell y'all put the damn disclaimer?! We already know you don't own this. No need to rub it in your own face!"... Do the owners post Fanfiction? DK! READ ON ALREADY! WHY DA HELL Y'ALL BE READING THIS AND NOT MAH FANFiCTiON?!**

* * *

When Jack's bare feet touched the floor of North's office, frost spread around his feet.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked Jamie, softly.

"Yeah." Jamie groaned. "You can put me down, now."

Jack blushed and set Jamie down on the floor. When Jamie's feet touched the ground, all the frost that was on the floor melted quickly. Jamie stumbled a bit, but Jack had his strong arms wrapped safely around Jamie's waist. Jamie felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He fell into Jack's cold chest.

Jack smiled sweetly. He shouldn't smile, considering that Jamie's nose is bloody, he is in a lot of pain and just got his heart broken. But he couldn't help it. Jamie looks so cute in his arms. Even with all the blood on his face. "Guess you're not better." Jack smirked.

Jamie chuckled and put his arms around Jack's neck for support. He groaned and shut his eyes in pain. When he opened his eyes, Jack couldn't help but get lost in Jamie's bright, hazel eyes. Jamie stared at Jack and Jack started leaning down to capture the shorter teen's perfect lips. Jamie did the same.

Jamie pulled away and sighed heavily. "I just had a tragic heart break. What are you doing?" He asked, looking at Jack through his long, uneven hair.

Jack smiled. "Now you're single." He said. He leaned in again, trying to kiss Jamie.

Jamie backed his head away from Jack's, earning a whimper from the winter spirit while he tried to get to Jamie's lips. "I am very sad." Jamie pouted cutely.

"Then let me make you feel better." Jack whispered in his ear. He tried to kiss him again, but he leaned his head more away. Jack started whining and pulled Jamie closer.

But Jamie simply said, "My face is bloody."

Jack groaned. "Now you're just being mean. Kiss me already." He said. He put his hand behind Jamie head and pulled Jamie into a soft kiss. They kiss gently for a minute, then Jack lifted Jamie in the air and trailed his fingers up Jamie's shirt. Jamie wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and put his arms around Jack's neck. Jack moved his arms so that he was gripping Jamie's nice, round ass, earning a squeak from Jamie

In all of Jack's three hundred years of life, aside from being seen for the first time, this was the best moment of all of it. Jack was new at this, but he saw other people do it before. He moved his head like the teens did. Jamie was obviously not new to kissing. Well duh, he and Claude were always eating each others faces off. Has Jamie ever been with someone else other than Claude? He pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment.

Jamie was so warm. His mouth, his breath, his whole body. So warm. So warm. So...hot. Very hot. Jack's eyes snapped open and he pulled away. His lips burned. Jamie's skin was burning. Jack dropped Jamie.

"Ah! That burned."

"Sorry! I don't kno-" He didn't get to finish, because he doubled over groaning loudly.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled. He tried to touch Jamie but yelped and clutched his hand as his skin touched Jamie's. Jamie was getting hotter and he was glowing pink.

Jamie was in a lot of pain. He was basically screaming. The temperature was rising. Jack looked around North's office and saw all of North's ice toys melting, making puddles around the office. Some of the water rolled towards Jamie and then boiled and steamed. He looked outside the window and saw that the frost and snow was melting. Jack tried to lower the temperature, but it was too hot for Jack to concentrate.

Jack was sweating like he was melting. "I'll get North!" Jack gasped. He flew towards the door, hoping North didn't leave or anything. When Jack opened the doors, to his luck, he came face to face with North and the rest of the Guardians.

"What in the name of Mother Nature is going on?!" North yelled.

Tooth fluttered next to North. "It became really hot and we saw the room glowing pink!" She said. "Then someone screamed. Jack was that you? Are you alright? Why is the room glowing? Did you light the office on fire? What did we tell you about fire!"

Jack ignored Tooth and grabbed North by the collar of his huge, red jacket, and dragged him inside the office. "What are you doing?" North yelled, surprised by Jack's strength.

Jack led North to Jamie. Jack felt like he was going to faint because of the immense heat. But he was going to stay strong until he saw Jamie through.

North gasped when he saw Jamie on the floor, glowing and in pain. "Fix him!" Jack yelled, getting frustrated.

North tried to carry him but was burned by Jamie's skin

Tooth was nearly crying, seeing Jamie in so much pain.

Bunnymund wanted to help, but couldn't.

Sandy had an idea. He grabbed some dream sand and flew over to Jamie's pain filled form. He sprinkled it on his face. Jamie stopped groaning and squirming. The temperature seemed to go back to normal. Ice stopped melting. Jamie stopped glowing.

Jack lifted Jamie and put Jamie on North's desk. Jack had tears in his eyes. When the fell out, they froze and crack on the floor.

"What is happening to Jamie, Jack?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked at North, completely ignoring Bunny. "Help him." He pleaded.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

Didn't you see him in pain?!" Jack yelled in frustration. "He burns like an oven! HELP HIM!"

North was taken aback by Jack's outburst. But he understood his frustration. He started checking Jamie. "I do not get it," North said as he finished checking Jamie, "he is surrounded by magic. Two types to be exact."

"How can you be so sure?" Tooth asked, fluttering next to Jamie, cleaning the blood off of Jamie's face.

"I can sense it coming off him. Darkness and Love."

"Darkness..." Jack whispered. "I think its Pitch!" He called out.

Right as the words slipped off his tongue, a bright, silver light came from the globe room. They all ran out of North's puddle filled office and saw Manny's bright moonlight lighting the whole room up.

"Hello, my children." Manny said in their minds. "Dear Jack, you are correct, this is the work of Pitch."

"I'll kill him!" Jack yelled as he made his way to the windows to go to Pitch's lair.

"Wait." Jack stopped and looked at the moon. "It is... also my fault."

Everyone had confused faces on. Jamie was in pain because of the person that is trying to protect people like him. Jack's confused face turned to rage.

"WHY THE HE-"

"Let me finish." Jack had no choice but to be quiet. "Pitch has taken...a liking towards young Jamie. Much like your liking towards him, Jack."

Jack blushed as the Guardians stared at him. Manny continued. "Pitch wants Jamie for his own property." At that point, Jack's blood was...boiling? Freezing? "But I'm afraid that once he knows what Jamie is capable of, he will take advantage of that capability."

"What Jamie is capable of?" Said Bunny.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

Sandy seemed to be the only one who understood.

"Jamie has the capability of being the most powerful spirit." Said Manny. He paused so that they can take in all this new information. "Jack...when you watched Jamie and his lover, Claude, embrace each other that one night, you weren't the only audience." Manny explained what happened that night in Jamie's room, which stirred some stomachs and made Jack _very _mad. Manny also explained what Jamie's side effects were. "I plan on making Jamie a spirit. A Guardian. Probably the most powerful spirit to ever live. But in the process of removing the evil which Pitch placed on dear Jamie's pure heart, he got severely injured inside."

"Why did it cause him pain?" Asked North.

"Pitch was also fighting hard to keep his evil tattooed on his heart."

Jack was ready to burst. He wanted Pitch dead. He was going to pay him a visit, soon. He hurt his Jamie. Wait, when did Jamie become his? When he kissed back for real?

When Jack realized that Jamie will become immortal, he was happy dancing inside. Jamie can be his for all eternity!

Jack was grinning like an idiot while North, Bunnymund, and Tooth were looking shocked. Sandy had a satisfied look on his face.

Sandy had a picture of a watch and a finger pointing at the watch.

"When?" Manny said. "When Jamie gets well. I've successfully erased that ghastly tattoo and he will receive no more pain. He is slowly healing. Though, I've called Apollonir, Spirit of healing, just in case.

With that, Manny's light left. The Guardians put Jamie in one of the sleeping quarters in the Workshop, waiting for Apollonir. Jack stayed at Jamie's side, waiting for Jamie to wake so he can put a smile on his face. Jack loved a lot of things about Jamie. Especially his ability to move on quickly. Jamie has been known for moving on, not dwelling on things. Jack hoped that Jamie would move on quickly from his breakup with Claude and be with him.

* * *

Pitch sat in the shadows of the Guardians Globe Room. "Most powerful Spirit alive, eh?" Pitch said stroking his chin. "Now he will be of more use to me. Not only will he be my sex slave, he'll be my key to taking over the world. Who knew you could use love for evil?" He disappeared with a loud, maniacal laugh, sending Jamie another personal nightmare, starring himself.

* * *

**HEY CHICKEN MCNIGGLETS! If you know who says that, review your answer! If you get it right... I'll follow and favorite you? I don't know. I just want to see if any of y'all watch her videos. Yes its a she. If you get it right I'll be so happy.**

**ANYWAY! How do you guys feel about a fic where Jamie's a demigod? If you like this idea, PM me or review! If I get 5 reviews or PM's, I'll see what I can do. And if you're interested, review which MALE god shall be Jamie's father. Its a male because Jamie doesn't have a father in the movie. Should I make a poll? dk. I wanted him to be a child of Aphrodite, though. But then I realized that he has a single mother. Why can't he have a single father?! UGHHH! OH WELL! See y'all later! Bye chickadees! Lets all be Pretty! REST IN PEACE SILENA BEAUREGARD! Arsenal OUT! ;)**


End file.
